


I'd kill for a cuppa

by turifer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Tea, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turifer/pseuds/turifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't mess with tea. (Now available in Chinese.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd kill for a cuppa

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Elyson, this is [now available in Chinese](http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_b3d2e9db01016ity.html).

"John, come along, there's a new lead!"

"No."

Sherlock looked over at John, confused.  John never said no. He might complain, but he'd complain on his way out the door as he grabbed his coat. It was a ritual they had. Sherlock would say go, John would protest but come along. Sherlock narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything John interrupted.

"No. No, whatever it is you're going to say, the answer is no. You are not going to manipulate me into leaving the flat right now. I don't care if it's vital to the case. I don't care if the fate of world depends on it. I don't care if a delay of ten minutes will bring about bloody Armageddon. I am going to sit here and drink my tea while it is still hot, and so help me God, if you interfere with that I will shoot you where you stand. Now sit down and shut up while I drink my bloody tea!"

Sherlock blinked, did a quick scan of John's figure, and then did a fast inventory of his mind palace. That facial expression meant that John was serious and the angle of his left shoulder indicated a high probability that John was about to commit physical violence.  Sherlock sat. Something, he was missing something.

"It has been eight days since I have gotten to drink a hot cuppa. Eight bloody days, Sherlock!" John glared at him over the rim of the mug. Sherlock knew that John got very cranky over his tea, but this was new. John shouldn't have hit this point for at least another 1.2 days, according to his models. Sherlock flipped through the past few days in his memory to see where he had gone wrong. Clearly his model had gone wrong somehow. Oh, oh, of course! Stupid, stupid, there was always something. While talking John had glanced over at the table, which still held three half-finished cups of tea. The reminder of the unfinished tea must have set him off early. Usually John only got like this after 9.2 days. Sherlock made an adjustment to his calculations and waited for John to finish his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Write what you know, they said. So I did. Getting to finish a cup of tea while it's still hot is rare and wonderful.


End file.
